Clouds
by ScissorsGirl237
Summary: A small Krista and Ymir one-shot. My first YumiKuri story.


Krista and Ymir were laying down on the fresh green grass of a high hill. Krista, or Historia, was curled into Ymir's left arm and side. Ymir had a small smile on her face as Historia cuddled into her side. As the pair looked up they saw beautiful azure sky with many clouds. Ymir searched the clouds and saw one with the shape of a rabbit.

"Oy, look Kri- Historia. That cloud looks like a rabbit." Ymir said and she pointed to the cloud with her left arm.

"Your right! It looks like a bunny." Historia exclaimed as she searched for a cloud to point out to Ymir.

"Ymir, that one looks like a deer!" she proclaimed as she pointed to the cloud.

"Your right, it looks like the head." Ymir said in agreement.

Ymir almost sighed in relief since Historia didn't get frustrated since she almost called her Krista. The smaller girl wanted to go as Historia from now on since she decided to live for herself. She also Wanted to honor her promise with Ymir. Since Ymir's secret as a Titan was exposed she wanted to show her true identity as well.

However, unknown to both, they both did it for the love they shared for another. Ymir, released her Titan form to save Historia's life. Historia, in turn, exposed her secret to help aid both humanity and Ymir's life. Although Historia's secret was more of an exchange, it did help her save Ymir. Ymir battled an entire hoard of Titans herself. It was obvious both loved another, although they couldn't see it. Ymir felt as though she wasn't worthy of Historia's love, while Historia was doubtful and insecure.

The duo continued to point out clouds to another when Historia saw the perfect cloud.

"Ymir look! That looks just like your Titan form!" Historia exclaimed in amazement.

"No way. THAT'S how I look?!" Ymir exclaimed as she examined the cloud.

It was in fact a replica of Ymir's Titan form, just in a cloud. To both of their amazement.

"I look hideous. I thought you said I looked cute." Ymir said as she studied the cloud looking at the sharp teeth, and long messy hair the cloud's shape provided. There were also two small gaps where her eyes would be.

"You do look cute! To me at least." Historia said defending herself.

"I probably gave Sasha and Connie nightmares for a month." Ymir responded with.

"Ymir!" Historia exclaimed. Mainly because was correct since she did give Sasha nightmares for a month, and Historia had to constantly defend Ymir from Connie's mean words.

"What? Oh. Look, you're right next to me!" Ymir said as she pointed to a cloud that had the shape of a girl with Historia's length in hair, and wings.

"Ha! Even the clouds represent you as a Goddess." Ymir proclaimed while smiling down at Historia.

"Ymir! I am not a goddess." Historia murmured while blushing at Ymir's statement.

"You totally are. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here right now. Mikasa would have cut my head off by now for helping the Blond Beef Boy and Mister Tall and Sweaty." Ymir responded while smirking.

Historia almost burst out in laughter as she heard Ymir's names for the two. Ymir smiled when she heard Historia's giggles. As Ymir looked up once again she noticed a particular cloud between her cloud and Historia's cloud.

"Hey Historia, look at the cloud in the middle of our clouds." Ymir said quietly.

Historia slowly looked up and blushed immensely at the cloud she saw. There was a perfectly shaped heart cloud between Titan Ymir and Goddess Historia.

"It looks like the cloud knows how I feel about you." Ymir said while fighting her blush to the best of her control.

She slowly looked down and saw that Historia was about to cry.

"What's wrong?!" Ymir said as she took Historia in her arms and looked into her big sky blue eyes.

"I-I feel the sa-same way! I'm just s-so happy!" Historia said as tears started to slide down her face.

Ymir reached down and wiped Historia's tears away and she smiled at her. Historia smiled back and leaned her head up. Ymir leaned her head down and softly pressed her lips to Historia's. Both felt a spark jolt through them which left her heads spinning, as though they we in those clouds they were gazing at together. As they slowly pulled back due to lack of air they both smiled. Ymir's feelings of being unworthy and Historia's doubts and insecurities all wiped away with that one kiss.

Ymir pulled Historia closer and Historia cuddled into Ymir closely. The newly formed couple stood there until sunset, happier than they've both been in their entire lives.


End file.
